A Painful Night
by Imena Tanaka
Summary: Rhonda is at a bar, trying to drink her problems away when she is approached by a person she had not seen for a very, very long time. Random RhondaxPark Oneshot.


"Fuck life!" a tired brunette grumbled after taking what might have been her fourth drink. She was wearing a loose, black dress that somehow hugged her figure in all the right places. Her hair was messy and her make up was sloppily fixed in the bathroom earlier, but she was still beautiful in a distraught way. She had already taken off her stilettos that were left below her seat.

"My name isn't Life, but I'll be interested," joked someone behind her.

"Great, some douche-bag trying to get some," Rhonda thought to herself as she turned to face the annoying stranger. But to her surprise, it turned out to be someone she knew. At least, someone that she used to know. Park...something. She didn't know his last name. Or maybe Park was his last name and something else was his first name. Regardless, it didn't matter to her.

"What are you doing here?" she growled, not in the mood to talk, even if it was an old friend from her childhood.

"Aw, don't be like that Rhonda," he said with a smile before answering her question. "It's a bar. I'm here to drink and pick up chicks."

"Then why are you talking to me?" she asked. She grabbed one of the napkins to dry her eyes. It was definitely not a proud moment for the Lloyd.

"Hm... you're a hot girl who definitely had too much to drink and is a complete wreck at the moment. No offense but you totally fit the bill of what every sleazy guy is looking for in a one night stand," he said. He took a seat next to her and looked at her with more sympathetic eyes. She hated it. How dare he pities her! She was a Lloyd! She should only be looked upon with admiration and envy, not pity.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she said firmly. "I still have standards."

"Ouch, I wasn't suggesting anything like that," Park returned, raising his hands up as if to show he had no ill intentions. "You seemed upset and I thought I could try and cheer you up. Or you can just rant to me. I'm a pretty good listener."

"I don't feel like talking about it," she insisted. She turned her head, so she wouldn't have to look at him and ordered another cocktail.

"Don't you think you've had enough, lightweight?" he called over her shoulder.

"Leave me alone," she hissed, then downed the drink in seconds.

"You should probably slow down on those..."

"Who are you? My mother? Fucking nag."

"I can't help it, it's in my good nature to help a damsel in distress."

"I'm not some fucking damsel in distress and you should mind your own fucking business."

Then there was an awkward silence. Why didn't he leave already? There were other stupid girls that he could bother. Like giggly redhead chatting up with her less wasted coworkers. She probably would make it worth his while. She turned back to look at him. Once he noticed that her glance, he gave her a pleasant smile which made her groan and turn her back to him again.

Before she could order another drink, the bartender handed her a glass. "What's this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The gentleman next to you bought you an iced tea," the bartender answered simply.

An iced tea? Ugh... who the fuck did he think he was? Begrudgingly, she took a sip. It wasn't that bad and maybe she did need a break from all the alcohol.

"You're welcome," he smirked.

Instead of saying anything, she chose to ignore him and drank more of the iced tea.

"You know... I had a pretty big crush on you back in high school," Park began.

"Great... here we go," she groaned internally. Whenever she met an old guy friend, they always used that stupid line. But she wasn't expecting what he said next.

"I guess every guy did. But no one expected you to marry Curly of all people!"

"FUCK OFF!" she screamed, covering her ears. Everyone in the bar looked at them for a moment, but as nothing else happened, they went back to whatever they were doing. She knew she had made a scene, but she really didn't want to think about him. That stupid jerk. He was so in love with her since they were in elementary school but as soon as they got married, he was tired of her? It turns out he was only in it for the chase. Once she was his, after years of pestering, he no longer wanted her. They were married for about a year when he decided that she was not what he was looking for after all. Just earlier today, they had officially filed their divorce.

But the worst part was, she had truly learned to love him. But he felt that she was too "shallow", "superficial", and "lacking in anything real". She was still a fucking person right? What does that even mean? No longer able to contain herself, she started sobbing into a napkin.

"Rhonda... I'm sorry..." Park said, not knowing how to fix things. "I've only made things worse since I've started talking to you... But I really was trying to cheer you up..."

"...Thad and I just got divorced..." she whispered softly.

"...That sucks..."

"No kidding... "

"Why...?"

"Because I'm not what he imagined I was."

"What was he expecting?"

"I don't know. Someone with 'substance'."

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Right? He's a fucking idiot."

"I'm still sorry about your divorce."

"Thanks... I guess..."

"Shall I buy you another iced tea?"

"Shouldn't you be trying to get me drunk?"

"What?"

"If you want me to sleep with you. I'd probably need at least one more drink."

"R-rhonda!"

"What? I don't have enough 'substance' for you either?"

"No... but what about your standards?"

"Fuck that. Fuck everything. Just have sex with me."

"B-but..."

He was interrupted as Rhonda's lips crashed on top of his. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, like a boa constructor ensnaring its prey. The taste of the iced tea lingered on her lips. As she pressed herself against him, he lost his self control. He let his hands glide around her body and felt himself getting turned on. He broke away from their kiss for a moment and whispered into her ears, "Let's take this to my place."

* * *

Author's Note: I'll leave the rest to your imagination. This is a pretty random pairing but I originally wanted to write a story with Rhonda at a bar. I was unsure of which character I would have approach her so I had my friend choose a number 1-10. I have already assigned characters for each number and she happened to choose the number that was assigned to Park so I rolled with it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
